Do You Wanna Beat Up Hydra
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: Bucky and Steve version of Do you wanna build a snowman from Frozen, Give it a look, it'll take like 2 mins of your time and you may even like it, Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**So I did a thor and loki version of this and figured I would do a Bucky version too**

**I own nothing**

Do you wanna beat up Hydra?

Come on let's go to war!

The sky is burning up with ash and smoke

The people have no hope

Looks like we've lost so far!

We used to be best buddies

But now you've changed

I wish you'd remember why!

Do you wanna beat up Hydra?

It doesn't have to be Hydra!

_You're not my friend!_

Ok bye…

* * *

Do you wanna beat up Hydra?

Or ride our bikes around New York?

I think your company is over due

Oh god how I've missed you!

I'm just so happy you're alive!

It gets a little lonely

In this century,

Too much time has passed us by!

_Tick tock tick tock._

* * *

_Bucky?_

Come on…I know you're in there.

I can see it in your eyes.

They say 'he's a monster', but I know you!

Just give me a sign!

We only have each other

In this crazy world

I'm with you till the end of the line!

…

Please remember Bucky…


	2. Yes I am The Winter Soldier

**A/N ok so after the wonderful reviews I got on the first chapter I figured that I would write a couple more so here is the parody of the fan written 'Of Course I Want To Build a Snowman', I don't know the writer sadly but I seriously suggest you check it out on youtube!**

* * *

**Original Lyrics:**

Of course I want to build a snowman.

There I've said it

I confessed

But I need to stay locked up inside

Although I hate to hide

I know it's for the best

You know you're still my best friend

I wish that I

Could be out there by your side

Of course I want to build a snowman

Oh how I'd love to build a snowman.

_You still there Anna?_

Ok bye.

* * *

Of course I want to build a snowman

And run around and dance and play

I'm really lonely stuck inside my room

My life's all doom and gloom

But I have got to stay

_Hang in there Anna_

I know you're feeling lonely

I know I am too

But my powers just won't subside

_Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel_

* * *

_Anna?_

Yes I know you're out there

It must have been rough on your on

But now my powers have grown much too strong

I've feared this all along

Must be alone

You deserve much better

Than what I can be

There's nothing that I can do

Of course I wanna build a snowman

* * *

**Now for the parody: Yes I am the Winter Soldier**

Yes I am the Winter Soldier.

I'm not a ghost, I'm not a myth.

And I am not your friend!

You are just my mission!

I must complete I cannot rest!

I told you I don't know you!

How can you say…that _you_ are on _my_ side?

Of course I'm loyal to Hydra!

No one else, no, only Hydra…

_Who the hell was that guy?_

* * *

Yes I am the Winter Soldier…

But maybe I was something more?

I really hate I can't remember you!

My life's all guns and booms!

But this is how it's always been…?

I know that I am loyal.

Or I used to be…

But now these doubts, just won't subside!

_Who the hell is Bucky?_

* * *

Steve…I know your name now.

I'm sorry it took me so damn long!

Just for me to figure out,

My mind was stuffed around!

And I couldn't do it on my own!

Yeah you deserve much better,

Than what I am now.

Please I just need some time!

…

Meet you at the end of the line?

**A/N Ok so it doesn't flow as nicely as the last one sadly :/ also I have had a request for Let It Go and I shall start working on that one soon**

**PS I own nothing**


	3. Let Me Go

**A/N and here is the one you've all been waiting for! Let Me Go**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The lights shine in the city tonight

Not a footprint to be seen,

Surrounded by all these people,

But it feels like it's just me.

* * *

The cabs are howling but I can't hear a thing!

Gotta focus now, what's my mission?

* * *

"Don't let him roam, don't let him speak.

Make him the soldier that we need!

Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know!"

Well now I know!

* * *

Let me go, let me go!

Can't control me anymore!

Let me go, let me go!

Let me go I'll kill you all!

* * *

I don't care,

How the times have changed!

Let SHEILD rage on!

They never could find me anyway.

* * *

It's funny how some memories,

Make everything seem small.

And the fog that once controlled me,

Can't get to me at all!

* * *

It's time to see what I can do,

To test their mind wipe and renew!

No right, no wrong, no missions for me...

I'm free!

* * *

Let me go, let me go,

I'm here till the end of the line!

Let me go, let me go!

I swear I'm doing fine!

* * *

Here I stand...

But I can't stay.

Sorry Steve...

* * *

My memories foggy like the smoke all around,

My souls still falling like the day I hit the ground!

And one thing that I know like a Hydra blast,

They'll never get me back!

I gotta find my past!

* * *

Let me go, let me go,

And I'll rise like the breaking dawn!

Let me go, let me go!

That perfect soldiers gone!

* * *

Here I stand!

And here I'll stay!

Let SHEILD rage on!

They never could find me anyway.


End file.
